We are continuing the implementation of a demonstration and education research project whose aim is to demonstrate the efficacy of dietary and behavioral management of mild hypertension, either together or separately, in minimizing or eliminating the need for medication. Three-hundred men and women with diastolic blood pressures of 90-104 arebeing recruited from the Newark community for a three-year follow up period and randomly allocated to four groups, including controls, in dietary or relaxation management of hypertension, or both. Evaluation will be based primarily on the percent of patients in each group on no drug therapy, on time until failure, defined as the restarting of drugs, and degree of drug usage. The fundamental design of the study has not been altered, although we have added to the data collection the measurement of cardiovascular reactivity and 24-hour ambulatory blood pressure at baseline and several other points. During the past year we recruited and trained additional personnel as needed, developed and pilot tested all clinic activities and associated forms and questionnaires, and began recruitment of participants, having screened over 1,100 subjects, of whom approximately 10% were invited to the clinic for follow up. The yield from community screening has been lower than anticipated, so that public recruitment of volunteers and solicitation of referrals from ongoing programs will be intensified next year. During the coming year we plan to complete recruitment of at least 300 participants, to finalize and test all follow up data collection forms and procedures, to complete renovation and organization of space newly occupied this past year, and to begin data analysis, including monitoring of recruitment activities. We shall initiate 24-hour ambulatory blood pressure monitoring and begin carrying out initial 1-year evaluations of previously randomized participants. The hypertension Intervention Trial (HIT), as we have named the study, provides a unique opportunity to learn about the etiology and treatment of mild hypertension in inner-city Blacks.